starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
V-19 Landspeeder
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Modified V-19 Landspeeder | klasse = Landspeeder | ontwerp = SoroSuub Corporation | fabrikant = SoroSuub Corporation | prijs = 12.800 credits | lengte = 5,70 meter | snelheid = 160 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 2 (piloot en gunner) | passagiers = 2 | vrachtcapaciteit = 10 kg | affiliatie = Naboo Royal Security Forces | era = }} thumb|250px|Gian Speeder neemt een AAT onder vuur met een heavy cannon De V-19 Landspeeder, beter bekend als Gian Speeder, was een Repulsorlift vehicle dat werd gebruikt door de Naboo Royal Security Forces ten tijde van de Invasion of Naboo. Ontwikkeling De Gian Speeder was eigenlijk een aangepaste V-19 Landspeeder van SoroSuub Corporation. Om de vrede op Naboo te bewaren gebruikten de Naboo Royal Security Forces een aantal kleine Landspeeders die de zeldzame problemen de baas konden. De V-19 werd door SoroSuub ontwikkeld als een militaire en civiele landspeeder. De sterke beplating van de V-19 kwam immers van pas in druk bezette werelden waar regelmatig botsingen plaatsvonden in het verkeer. De twee pods achteraan de Speeder waren goed beschermd tegen vuil of eventueel Blaster vuur. Op Naboo De Naboo Royal Security Forces waren erg geïnteresseerd in de V-19 omdat het een compacte speeder was die toch vier personen kon vervoeren. Op de Gian Speeders werden vervolgens drie Light Repeating Blasters geïnstalleerd, één frontaal, Heavy Strike Cannon, en twee vooraan langs de zijkanten. Dit Heavy Strike Cannon was sterk maar het duurde lang alvorens het opnieuw kon worden afgevuurd. De onderkant van de speeders werd ook verstevigd om aan mijnen te kunnen weerstaan. Enkele speciale command speeders waren in staat tot holografische projectie en konden een cockpit helemaal over de crew en passagiers heen schuiven voor bescherming. De Gian Speeders, die zowel te zien waren in paars, groen, blauw en zilver, werden ingezet voor het ernstiger werk op Naboo zoals het inperken van locale criminaliteit, het tussenkomsten bij publieke oproer, verkenningen te ondernemen en gevechten in stedelijke omgevingen te voeren. Tegen de Gian Speeders waren civiele toestellen niet opgewassen. Ten tijde van de Invasion of Naboo hadden de Naboo Royal Security Forces zo’n 36 Gian Speeders tot hun beschikking. Ze werden in gereedheid gebracht maar schoten te kort in een rechtstreeks duel met militaire toestellen zoals de AAT. Een aantal RSF kon echter vluchten met een handvol Gian Speeders. Op een Gian legde Amidala haar plan uit aan de Jedi en Rugor Nass om Theed weer te veroveren op de Trade Federation. In Theed werden de Gian Speeders tactisch ingezet om AAT’s zonder escorte te vernietigen. Daarvoor werden heavy-strike cannons gemonteerd op Gian Speeders om toch schade te kunnen berokkenen. thumb|right|250px|Gian Speeder Wapens *1 Heavy Strike Cannon *2 Light Repeating Blasters Achter de schermen * De Gian Speeder verscheen als één van de eerste ‘TPM’ toys in een set van Action Fleet. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Gian Speeder in de Databank *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Naboo (1ste keer vermelding als V-19) category:Landspeeders category:SoroSuub Corporation category:Royal Naboo Security Forces